Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai After
by Silenceinthedarkness
Summary: How many years have my highschool days come to past? Now a new tale begins. Once again about friendship and maybe just maybe a bit of romance. This is no longer my tale for that has come to past, but of my daughter's…
1. Chapter 1 - Spreading Wings

Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai After

Chapter 1

_As years go by, bonds of friendship weaken as memory fades… but if you were never friends to begin with, how would these bonds fare?_

An argument.

An argument was all it took to make me leave this house for good. I can't even what we shouted about but I'm pretty sure that it was nothing important. Maybe I had always harbored thoughts about leaving before we started but for now I'm sitting on the train heading to Tokyo City.

Oh yeah, by the way my name is Kotori Mikadzuki and I'm currently in my second year of high school if anybody bothered to ask.

Half past twelve.

She should be here by now. Sighing, I resigned to staying by the large clock that was the designated meeting point under the hot sun.

"Sorry I'm late Kotori-chan!"

"Aunt Kobato! It's good to see you again." I smiled sincerely despite my initial irritation.

With her natural blond hair and dressed in a white sundress, a full on straw-hat coupled with matching sunglasses, Kobato was drawing unwanted attention as always.

I'm really sorry for being late Kotori-chan. The shoot took longer than expected." Kobato apologized once again. "I know! How about I treat you to some of my special homemade cooking." She smiled as she gestured for me to follow.

"Hey is that who I think it is?"

"Who?"

"I can't be wrong. It's Hasegawa Kobato-san. You know that famous actress! I wonder what she is doing here though."

The increased attention and murmuring from the crowed station only spurred Kobato faster to our destination.

Even in her mid-forties Aunt Kobato still turned heads. With her petite body, blond hair, blue eyes and with a long career in the film industry, she still had both guys and girls of all ages fawning over her. And to think that it all started with the lead role in a live action version of the long running anime series Iron Necromancer…

And if I'm not wrong, she still retains some of those mannerisms from that series…

"Well here we are." "Kobato said with a flourish as she showed off her new car. "It's been a while since I saw Kotori-chan so how's about a long catch up session with your aunt."

"So what happened? Another argument?"

We where currently on the way towards her house when she asked that question. Kobato was still living in the old house that my father and her once spent their high school lives staying in.

"Yeah… mother had always been strict on things like going out so when she discovered that I sneaked out again well…"

I let my voice trail off. This fight had happened so many times. Even before I stated having a private tutor during what should be my middle school days it had always been like that. But why. Even though we had fought on this topic so many times, why? Why did she scream at me to get out of her house now?

Though in my rage I had though nothing about it and busied myself with packing the essentials with our butler/maid (?) Yukimura and with one quick call to my aunt decided to return to the hometown of my parents.

As for where my father is currently… Well let's just say he's somewhere watching over us. He died trying to save a kid from oncoming traffic when I was young so I don't really remember him.

Mother had also burnt all the photos of him so all I'm left with is a small newspaper clipping with the title of – **Yankee's plan to kill young boy backfires**.

_Rinnnggg Rinnggg_

Kobato's cell rang from the dash of the car snapping me out of my small daydream. Smoothly pulling out her earpiece, with her face an image of frustration after looking at the caller ID she answered.

"Yeah? … What! I told you already. I'm taking time off to settle some family matters… No. I'm not going to compromise… Yes. If they really want me, tell them they can either wait for a day or two or find someone else. Yes. Yes. Thanks. Goodbye."

"Umm…" I fidgeted in my seat fiddling with my fingers nervously "Am I troubling you Aunt Kobato? That sounded important… Maybe I should just go back home…"

The guilt of leaving my home and relying on others had always been nagging somewhere behind my rage at mother. Hearing Kobato's exchange with what should be her producer only made me remember that.

"No. It's ok Kotori-chan. I chose to do this. After all spending time with family and friends is always more important than work… "Kobato gave a sad smile gentility patting my head "Your father taught me that…"

"Anyway I've pulled some strings and enrolled you in our old school." Kobato shook slightly before continuing "Your parents, Yukimura-san and I all attended this school. While you may be new to this school, I believe this is your time to break out of your shell and experience what it means to be around others. I'm hoping that you make some good friends there."

"Thank you Aunt Kobato. I really hope I do…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Prelude

_Uwwaagrr_

The sprawling mass that occupied the front porch made that illegible sound. All I did was stand there and stare blankly at it.

What the hell is some black goo that made strange sounds doing in front of Aunt Kobato's house?

Umm… was it just me seeing things? Maybe the setting sun was playing tricks on me? Squeezing my eyes tightly I reopened them. Nope. I'm still seeing that thing. I wonder how Kobato would react to this.

"Kotori-chan, what's wrong? Go ahead and let yourself in first. Kobato poked her head out from the boot and walked over.

A glance at the strange mass at her doorstep and giving a strained smile Kobato dragged the lifeless object down the steps before tossing it near the rubbish pile.

"Ku ku ku. That thing is nothing you should be concerned about. Come on in. I'll get the rest of your luggage later."

"Oi! is this how you treat your childhood friend?" The lump (?) jumped out baring her teeth at Kobato.

On closer inspection, that black mass was a sister's habit. Ruffled and worn in it seemed that it had not been washed in some time. As for the wearer… well let's just say she's well endowed.

Unlike Kobato who was rather lacking in a certain area, this sister had huge assets and was not afraid to flaunt them. It really made me want to pat my slightly modest chest in depression.

"Since when did we consider each other childhood friends! So you got kicked out again huh. Really, go crawl under a rock and die already. Stop leaching off me."

"Uuu! Fine you shitty vampire! I'll just stay right here at your doorstep until you let me in baka!" The sister pulled of a rather childish akanbe. Anyway if I consider her looks she does seem to be around Kobato's age, so I'm guessing forties?

Sighing, Kobato shook her head. "Come on Kotori-chan lets enter from the back. I'll get your stuff after the garbage disposal man has left with the trash."

Leaving the sister at the front entrance we moved to the small back door that had been recently added. I wonder if that back door was really just for this kind of situations… judging from how Kobato had acted, I get the feeling that that might really be the case.

Anyway, with that incident over and done with, I currently sat at the dining table watching Kobato prepare nikugaja. Though tempted to help, I'm sorry to say that I'm not exactly the best in housekeeping skills. Having a butler/ maid (?) is rather convent thing but you kind of miss out on learning the basic skills. Maybe I should ask Kobato for some advice...

"Done." A large vat of nikugaja was placed in front of me.

"Umm Aunt Kobato, Isn't this a little much for the both of us?" I replied cautiously in fear of hurting her feelings.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about that. There should be someone at the front door on her knees by now. Would you mind letting her in. Thanks." Kobato seemed rather happy as she got out wine glasses from the overhead cabinet.

"Ahh. Thank God for letting me in Kobato! I foresaw that your shitty vampire heart would be cleansed by God and bestow mercy on this starving sister." The sister clung to my clothes shoving herself onto me as I opened the door. "Huh? You're not Kobato. Who are you brat?" The sister's voice changed from desperate begging to hateful suspicion.

"That's your savior who has decided to open the door for you Maria. So get on your knees and worship the saint before you. Kukuku. Oh, also get her luggage from the boot of my car." The voice from the kitchen declared.

"AHH, oh great saint I thank you for opening the door. Let me get your luggage immediately… Hey wait. What the hell. YOU SHITTY VAMPIRE! I'll kill you for tricking me!" The sister dashed into the house dropping the luggage in front of a rather bewildered me.

"This is Takayama Maria. She's somewhat of a sister as well as a teacher at your school. She can be annoying at times so feel free to ignore her if she does something stupid."

The three of us were now sitting at the dining table having dinner. Maria having the largest serving was joyfully wolfing down everything leaving her mute throughout dinner. As for Kobato, while she was eating from a smaller plate, she continued to take more from that large vat along with long swings from her wine glass. Just how much can these two eat and still not get fat!

Feeling out of place, I moved my food around hoping to create an illusion that I was still eating.

"Are you ok Kotori-chan?" Kobato's voice broke me out of my trance. "You're spacing out. It's been a long day for you. Here, I'll clean up after we're done so go take a bath first."

Nodding sheepishly, I proceeded to the bath.

So this is what it feels like for someone to have a relaxing meal with family. Though I'm not exactly comfortable with it, it does give a warmer feeling that a mother who would work throughout her meal or a butler/ maid (?) who was watching your every move.

Sighing, I submerged my body into the warm waters letting it take away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dramatic Beginnings

"This is Mikadzuki Ko- ahh whatever. Kotori just introduce yourself." A rather annoyed Maria fanned herself with her attendance folder. For a homeroom teacher she didn't seem particularly concerned about her students.

Ok, ok. Calm down. I did my hair right right? Ahh I wish I could check it one more time…

If I had to describe how I feel right now, I guess it would be that my heart was almost beating out of my mouth. My palms are sweaty and it took all I had just to resist clutching the hems of my skirt.

Oh yeah, come to think of it I've not really described how I look like. Well let's see, I'm taller than the average girl at around 170cm, with rather short black hair and opal eyes. Though I'm not really confident about my looks, I'm told by Kobato that do I bear a striking resemblance to my father.

"Umm, I'm Mikadzuki Kotori. It's nice to meet you."

Bowing deeply I stole a glance at my new classmates. Is that how normal people introduce themselves? They seem to be staring at me. Did I do something wrong? Not meeting a lot normal people that could be use for reference can be really hard sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah. Moving on, Kotori go find an empty seat somewhere. You're wasting my nap time."

Seriously just how irresponsible are you!

Sighing I eased into a seat at the far end of the class as Maria dumped her folder onto what seemed like the class representative and walked out of the class. Ok, with the initial charge being successfully completed, here comes the hard part…

"So Mikadzuki-san how was your old school like?"

"Where did you study before coming here?"

"What are your interests? Would you like to join the drama club?"

The carpet bombing of questions from my classmates was more intense than I had expected. It seems that literally everyone in the class had crowded around my desk. My defenses were slowly shot to pieces as I sank deeper into the recesses of my seat too shy to answer my peers.

"So you are the fabled transfer student that my mama has decided to take pity on. What a plain looking girl. But since my mother has decided to allow you to study at MY school, I guess you could start by showing me some gratitude my little birdie."

That ridiculous monolog was sprouted from the far end of the room. A blond bishonen glided into view parting the surrounding crowd.

"Ahh! It's Kira-sama in his bad boy attitude! "

Bad boy? Seriously? That sounds more like a pimp than bad boy.

Though I can see why the girls in the class would fawn over him. Disregarding the fact that he could sprout such nonsense so loudly he was everything a girl would wish for. Being tall (taller than me) and having stylish blond hair, blue eyes even the way he stood looked just like a prince from old fairytales.

"Calm down ladies, let me talk to the little birdie by the window."

Just what is wrong with this guy. Anyway it seems that the class does listen to him so they backed off to just within earshot of us and pretended to be busy.

"So carrying on my little birdie, it is nice to meet you. I am Kashiwazaki Kira. The son of St. Chronica's chairwoman Kashiwazaki Sena. So would you stay by me and sing your passionate song to me." He cooed reaching for me. The crowd holding their collective breathes.

I'm not really good with people flirting (?) with me or should I say I've never got the chance to experience it. However the moment Kira's hand stroked my chin,

_SLAM_

Silence

Oh great. Now I've done it.

Mother had always insisted that I learnt how to defend myself, so what I did was purely by reflex. I mean my heart had beating at full tilt for the whole day already. I mean what was wrong with this guy. Trying to flirt and touch an unknown stranger. Whoever would want that! (Thinking back, I believe many of my kind would. I mean he does look great…)

Forgive me for babbling. I can't really think straight at the moment.

My face was burning, my mind a cluster of thoughts trying to tell me what I should say or do.

_Owwww _

Wait. Come to think about it, I just trashed the son of the chairwoman of this school.

Oh shit.

I'm going to get expelled for this. And on my first day here too. The news would surly spread like this – **Transfer expelled on first day for throwing chairwoman's son**.

I could already hear the shouts and stares of the entire class.

I am so dead.


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving On

Ok let's just say that today was not one of the best days of my life. Almost everything had proceeded within the range of my calculations; until that crazy person decided to introduce himself.

While I was able to slip away from it all during the uproar that ensued, it's not really going to be easy going back to school tomorrow.

I sank my head deeper into the bath all the while screaming my heart out but still that lingering fear would not go away. I had smashed the chairwoman's son onto the ground. If I had read the school handbook correctly, that would warrant suspension at least or worse, expulsion. It's only my first day of school and I'm already in deep shit. Great. Just great.

"Kotori-chan is everything all right?" Kobato's concerned voice came from the other side of the door. Maria must have told her about what had happened.

It seems that she pops by more often than Kobato lets on. Seeing that Kobato had set aside some food on the table and scolded Maria when she arrived shortly after for not calling to say she was coming over.

"I fine aunt Kobato" I shouted back. "Just fine…" that last part was muttered to myself.

Morning on my second day of school and I already feel like shit. I don't really want to go back. After what had happened… how am I going to face the whole school? Should I just claim to have flu and take the day off? However, taking sick leave to escape would be beneath me. Also even if I did escape today, how long could I delay my fate? By then the rumors would have spiraled out of control already.

That's it. I've got to do this. I've got to settle this issue as soon as possible for the sake of my rose coloured high school life.

So here I am standing in front of my class door. It seems gossip in this school travels fast cause I'm already getting angry stares from the girls while the boys seem to avoid me in fear jumping out of my way whenever I just glance at them.

I can't take back what I did. So to hell with it. I threw open the door. "Good morning everyone!" I said trying nonchalantly to pull off a smile. I must really look like a fool right now…

Good morning Mikadzuki-san.

Ah, morning Kotori!

Yo Kotori, whats up?

If you actually believed my classmates would say that… Well I've got nothing more to say. Anyway what I got was just as I expected. A single glance and then everybody went back to their own conversations.

Sighing softly, I shrank into my seat minimizing my presence. This is going to be one hell of a high school life (not in a good way).

"Good morning ladies, gents." the door slammed open with a great force.

Things this couldn't get any worse could it…

"Morning Kira."

Good morning Kira-sama."

"AHHH! Its Kira-sama!"

The fangirls of the class rushed up to him tugging for his attention.

What a difference in reaction. Well I guess I can't really compare to myself to the most powerful student could I. All I could do was just avert my eyes from him and hope he forgets about me as soon as possible.

"Girls! Girls! Always a pleasure to see your beautiful faces on this early spring morning. But give me some time to settle matters of my own before I attend to each one of you ladies."

Kira brushed past the wave of girls gracefully and headed in my general direction. At this time all I could do was pray that he was just going to speak to another student who so happened to sit in my general direction.

"Oi Mikadzuki."

So much for that theory. Anyway, it seemed he had lost his flamboyant attitude around me. And of course with the gaze of the whole class homing in on the both of us. I'll take it that this would not be a pleasant experience.

I've been cursing the whole day away already. So please I beg of you. Stop giving me anymore unnecessary attention. I don't really want to set the new world record for the number curses sprouted in a day.

"How may I help you Kashiwazaki-kun?" I replied hiding behind false bravado.

"You shall be by bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? What a joke. Wait. WHAT!"

In one bold statement he tore away whatever cool façade I had conjured up. Here we go again. Seriously I just can't keep up with that guy.

"W-why the hell would anyone do such a thing? Who the heck even decided that!"

"I require someone to protect me from, how should I say this, my more "serious" fans and you seem to fit the bill so I decided to hire you. As for who decided it, I did. There will be no objections. Am I clear Mikadzuki?"

"I shall do no such thing Kashiwazaki! This is absurd! You have no right to force this onto me."

"This is not a negotiation Mikadzuki. You could either go along with this or get expelled. I wonder how your aunt would think about that? Also my mama has already consented to this." Kira said his bright smile belaying the obvious blackmail.

Great. It seems that I'm really going for the world record then.


	5. Chapter 5 - Transition

"Alright let me get this off my chest, first and foremost. What were your criteria for hiring me?"

We had finally managed to get some time alone after that whole fiasco. However for the whole day I had to endure the torture of my class staring at me with rather complicated expressions. As for Kira? Well, I don't really care what he told his devotees. All I needed to know why he chose me.

It all started as soon as the final school bell had rung. Kira had grabbed my hand and dragged me here against my will. So for now, I'm in the fourth preparation room with Kira waiting on the other side of the door. The room seemed to be used a sort of makeshift store and bunk (small infirmary bed included) with random stuff scattered around.

"You're intimidating enough to scare off most people with just a glare and have quite impressive credentials. I mean a third Dan in judo and high marks on the entrance exams. With those traits, I'm sure you are capable of taking care of the more "extreme" members of my harem without causing any…" Kira paused for dramatic effect. "Complications."

Harem! Who the hell do you think you are the sultan? Though I do understand what he said was not the usual over-the-top exaggeration considering his popularity.

Seriously. I grumbled as I pulled on pants that were way too short and tight for me. How did that guy even manage to pull out a butler outfit from this mess was a mystery to me. Considering that the room I am currently in is actually in a standalone church in the school, it was filled with Board games, books and even a television. What did the Sisters take this room for!

"Done. You happy?"

I pull open the door. If I had anything to say about this outfit, it is way too small for me. The pants could not be zipped up all the way left a gap between my feet and shoes. The shirt was no better with the same problem of exposed skin. I could feel the cloth straining as I moved my hands and feet limiting my mobility and so in an effort not to tear these clothes, I just stood at the doorway trying not to move too much.

On a side note however, the chest area was just a tad bit tight. Not bursting, but tight. A rather sad fact don't you think?

Hmm, it does seem a little too small for you. Probably by around three sizes… Right. I shall have one made for you by tomorrow. What are you waiting for? Hurry up and take it off.

Kira shoved me back into the room slamming the door before I could get my bearings.

"My bodyguard should always be immaculate in dressing. Anything less would be considered an embarrassment to my name."

Sighing, I proceeded with the nigh impossible task of taking off the uniform without ripping the seams. At least Kira had a sense of embarrassment. If anyone else saw me in that, I would be a laughing stock by now.

"As my bodyguard you shall be present at my side at all times until I deem your services no longer required." Kira rambled on unconcerned about the grunts coming from the other side.

"These girls can strike at anytime so be on your toes. I require you to be contactable at all manner of times in case of emergencies. Here is my name card."

Finally yanking off the pants and replacing it with the normal school skirt, I glanced at the card that was slid through the door. The card was rather professional with even the school symbol and such. (How I know? Well I used to help out with the family business before I came over so yeah…)

"Why would you give me your business card? Especially if you're the one who would be calling me? Just how old-school are you!"

"Umm…" For once Kira had nothing smart to say.

Razing a smug eyebrow, I dangled my Smartphone in front of him.

"Ever heard of exchanging your contact details by phone young master?"

"Of course I know. In this day and age who wouldn't? Give it here!" Kira snatched the phone from my hands and started fiddling with it.

"Done!"

Well it looks like he knew to do it…

Thank God because I sure don't.

Sue me. I'm sorry I don't have anyone to exchange numbers with. Like my mother, I tend to remember the usual numbers by heart.

Wow. I stared at the immaculate suit in front of me. My third day of school was now officially over. By now as you'd expect, the whole school had heard about the previous day's incident and the corridor was lined with girls trying to see their newest obstacle to reach their prince.

"Well, hurry up and put it on already. I've got things to do and girls to meet. Chop chop."

And so it begins.


	6. Chapter 6 - Adapting Relations

The sound of water dripping in the bath always smoothed my soul. It feels like I could just forget all my worries even if it's only for just a second. And while on the subject of worries let's just say I've got a ton of them.

One week into my second year of high school and I already feel ten years older. Its only at times like this that I can just ease these aching shoulders and let the aromatic bath salts take me away… all until I hear that accursed ringtone from outside the bath.

Two days ago, I had enlisted the help of Kobato to input a different ringtone for a specific number. While Kobato had done so without so much as a word, I can't help but sense that she was secretly happy for some reason.

For me however, that dramatic orchestral music sounded the end of my peaceful days and ushered in an endless frontier of trouble.

I would have ignored the phone if it was anyone else but not answering his calls on the first night had resulted in a long lecture and blackmail session that I had no intention of reenacting again.

So mustering up all my strength, I lifted my burdened body from the warm bath and trudged over to the adjacent room to retrieve my phone.

"How may I be of service to you Kashiwazaki-sama?" I grumbled the line Kira had instructed me to say in monotone.

"I have some purchases to make and require your presence. Meet me in front of the station at 9am sharp tomorrow. This is an informal meeting therefore you need not wear your uniform."

That was it. No if, ands or buts. Kira had hung up without even waiting for a reply. If you take that call into account, it would be the fortieth time that he had pulled this stunt on me. Yes, forty. Over the five days since he gave me his number. Not waiting for a reply from me might have been a cause in all this annoyance.

Seeing that his requests are usually within my ability (such as the timing to meet at the school gate or keeping me posted on his ever-changing schedule), I've been taking this rather well with no chances to play the straight man.

Being a bodyguard was not really that unpleasant a job actually. Though the downside would be a lack of friends… All I really have to do is look tough and stand beside Kira. Strange thing is that ever since I got the job, my shoe locker has been filled with letters. Mostly hate mail but there have been one or two confessions of love though they were all from girls.

Well it's not like I had anything better to do. With Kobato usually busy with work especially during the weekends, I guess I would accompany him just this once. It would also be a good opportunity to see the city as well.

So here I am standing at the station half-an-hour earlier with a small book in hand and trying to be discreet with a simple t-shirt and jeans. (The other option given by Kobato would have been too embarrassing to wear.)

At five minutes to nine, the usual black sedan pulled over by the side of the station. Being in no hurry to greet him, I ignored the bishonen that was walking up to me until he was almost literally up my nose.

"Ah! Kashiwazaki-kun. I'm really sorry I did not realize you were here but this book was really just too captivating."

"Don't give me that crap Mikazuki. You knew I was here. I called out to you multiple times."

Well, yes. He did try to get my attention. Though most sane people would not really want to respond to someone shouting something along the lines of: OI SERVENT! Mikazuki! Get over here you lazy sloth!

This was a variation of the usual morning batter that I had gotten used to over these few days. Anyway, Kira seemed to have forgiven my earlier insolence and was already focused on the matter at hand.

"I've figured that your lack of dressing up is quite a big problem. Kira said his eyes sweeping down by body. This would not do. My bodyguard must always dress to intimidate. Therefore anticipating your shortcomings I've arranged this shopping trip.

"Wait. So you don't actually have anything to buy?"

"Not really." Kira replied matter-of-factly "I tried asking my fiancé to accompany us. However she is quite a busy person and had to turn down my offer."

"You have a fiancé?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice. After all there was no mention of Kira ever having a fiancé among the fangirls.

"As a matter-of-fact, I do. Although she is usually busy with her work. Now then, if there would be nothing else about my personal life over shall we begin our journey?" Kira said ushering me into his car.

Well, I guess it seems I've still got a long way to go in learning about Kira…


	7. Chapter 7 - Shutter Chance

EHHHH!

The sound of my voice must have echoed through the entire school, seeing that most of the students had poked their heads out of their classrooms.

So that's why the commotion in the class died the moment I stepped in restarting every time I left. Come to think of it, there were also more Kira fans outside our class even when he was absent due to family business.

Finally a day without Kira hounding me and what do I get? A bloody picture of the both of us on our "date" pined to the school's bulletin board.

"Good photo don't you think? It captures the moment just perfectly."

"Well… I admit that it is a well taken photo… Wait! That not the point! Why the hell is a picture of us up on the board?" I could not help but shout at my neighbor.

The photo was only the tip of the iceberg. Included beneath it was a full page report detailing our meeting from start to end. Separate columns also included my personal background as well as my relationship with the famous actress Kobato.

"Wow… whoever wrote this really did his research." I unconsciously muttered to myself as I read through the article. Not a single detail of it was fabricated… though I'm guessing most of the information written would not be found by just searching my name on the internet.

"Thank you." the voice continued in the same dead tone from earlier.

"Hunh? YOU wrote this article?"

"Yes."

"And the picture?"

"Also by me."

"Just who are you?" I finally pulled my eyes from the board to address the elephant in the hallway.

"Shutter Chance!"

The bright flash that followed left me blinded. When the spots finally cleared, the first thing I saw was wavy brown hair tied into pigtails using red ribbons. Moving downward, the petit figure of a girl had an evil grin on her face as she stared into her DSLR camera came into view.

"_THIS will sell!_"

It seemed that the monotonous voice she kept using was her normal way of speaking even with the raise in volume due to her excitement. Seems I'm surrounded by crazy people everywhere I look… Seriously…

"_Judgment!_"

I sent a karate chop straight down the center of her skull.

"Ah, sorry. I got carried away there. My name is Ranko Misaki the third-year president of _Thousand Eyes_ - The leading newspaper on the East side. But you can call me _Shantak-kun_. After my skills with the shutter. (Ok lame pun included)" Misaki gave a thumbs up and posed to the wall behind her for a second before turning to face me again.

"Ehhh… I think it would be best if I used your actual name Misaki-senpai." I replied deciding to glaze over her strange action (if I wanted to I could just keep ranting but I should stop here). "So Misaki-senpai, could I ask you some questions pertaining to these articles?"

"Go ahead. I would answer what that I can."

"Ok. How did you tail us throughout our entire meeting? Heck. How did you even find out about this! Also isn't bringing a camera against school rules?"

"They do not call me the _teleporter_ of Thousand Eyes without good reason Kotori-chan. My partner is quite skilled at information gathering and as for your final question, it's only against the rules IF I use it in class. And even if I did break the rules, the Moon Princess would be too busy to catch me anyway." Misaki shot down every one of my questions without pause for thought.

"Moon princess?"

"Hmm? You don't know her? Never mind then. Anyway it has been a pleasure speaking to you Kotori-chan, but for now I have other matters to attend to." Misaki made a half turn before abruptly turning back. "Oh yeah, a word of advice from the author: If you ever go to school at night, the moonlight shall be the key to your destination."

"Arthur? Who's th-?"

The rest of the sentence was drowned out by the sound of explosions. Misaki had thrown some sort of grenade that was attached to leather straps on her thighs. Smoke filled the entire area I was standing causing me to stumble around searching for the wall.

*CRASH*

As the smoke cleared, Misaki had disappeared and in her place there was another girl sprawled on the floor eyes closed with cardboard boxes lying around her.

Things just keep on getting better…

* * *

_Domo Misaki des._ Your resident fourth-wall breaker of the series here with my own little column. It seems that my author has gone slightly of the rocker and decided to put me in the story so do expect more shout out coming your way. For your convenience I've decided to _**italicize**_ whenever I decide to scream my lungs out. Also do feel free to try and guess which ones I've used and if you (my eternal gratitude for reading this piece of junk) have any good ideas please do chip in. To make sure the story doesn't get too crazy I've decided to limit myself to a specific theme for each chapter that I decide to appear in. For today's hint, take a guess at who is my voice. But for now this paragraph is running too long. Until next time, this is Misaki signing off.


	8. Chapter 8 - Moonlit Waltz

"I'm very sorry for troubling you like this."

The petite figure beside me blushed while carrying a box stacked full of documents.

"It's ok. I've got nothing better to do anyway." I replied holding two similar boxes. "But you should have asked for help. This is not something a girl should be doing."

"Umm…"

"Kotori. I'm Mikazuki Kotori."

"Well… Mikazuki-san is also a girl too…" She replied softly her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah, just call me Kotori. And its ok, I'm quite strong you see, so don't worry about me and be more concerned about yourself…"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Tsukiko. Sato Tsukiko."

"It's nice to meet you Tsukiko-chan." I grinned brightly causing Tsukiko to turn a deeper shade of red.

My heart skipped a beat seeing her blush. I'm not usually someone who calls a person by their first name so easily but she's just so cute that I couldn't help but do it.

From her long black hair to her large bust and all the way down to her light footsteps all gave the sense of a wealthy ojou-sama. Only the dark rings around her eyes and slumped posture gave away the fact that she was in ill health. But seeing that I had just met her today, I don't think bringing up the subject to her would be nice.

"Phew. That's the last of it." I dumped the final box down into the store.

"Thank you very much for all your help Kotori-san." Tsukiko bowed deeply her hands squishing those large breasts together. "Umm… since Kotori-san is still new to this school if you face any troubles please feel free to approach me. Would that be troubling you?"

I'm not into girls… am I?

But that shy gaze just pierced by heart. I mean it's just a formality right? No reason to get all flustered up. I should just politely accept her hospitality.

"No of course not. How could that trouble me. In fact I would gladly accept your offer. Also, you don't have to be so polite around me Tsukiko-chan." Now it was my turn to blush. "Well I guess I would be going then."

I dashed out of the room my heart beating in overdrive leaving a rather bewildered Tsukiko behind.

*Splash* (Yeah sure. Sue me I really like the bath. Got a problem with that?)

Another hectic day.

Seriously. This is not my idea of a rosy high school life. One incident just leads on to the next with or without Kira around. I barely even had time to study…

Wait.

Oh crap.

Homework.

I completely forgot to bring my bag home. After the incident with Misaki and Tsukiko, let's just say I had a lot of things on my mind. Kotomine-sensei would never accept an "I forgot my bag." excuse considering what he did to the poor fella who said that the last time…

"… **go to school at night, the moonlight shall be the key..." **

Misaki's words echoed at the back of my mind. She can't have predicted it could she? Nah must be my imagination. After all tonight's a new moon.

Well I've got no choice then. I'm off on a night trip to school.

"Are you sure you would be fine alone?" Kobato worriedly saw me out to the front porch. "I mean I could drive you there if you wanted."

"Don't worry about it aunt Kobato. I mean Maria-sensei is not exactly in the best of conditions…"

And as if to reinforce my point, a rather drunk Maria stumbled out wildly flinging her arms shouting vulgarities at the sisters who had kicked her out again.

"Well… I guess I can't leave her alone. Alright, but if you have any problems call me immediately ok?"

"Will do aunt Kobato. Thanks."

School at night is what most of us would expect it to be. Dark and silent with only the faint green and red glow of the exit lights and hose reel cabinets to illuminate the long corridors.

Getting to my class posed no problems but as I grabbed the sliding door to the class, it rattled slightly and stayed where it was.

Oh great.

It's locked. I should have expected that…

Sighing I resolved myself to face the unspeakable punishment that lay in store for me in the near future.

Wait.

Wasn't there a light coming from a room on the third floor? I distinctly remember seeing it as I walked into the building.

I should check it out. After all what else is there to lose after coming this far?

Standing outside the room, I could hear the jostle of papers shifting and the faint scratching of pen writing.

A teacher?

Taking a deep breath, I knocked the door.

*Crash*

The violent sound of objects crashing onto the ground reverberates through the empty hallways.

What awaited me beyond those doors was a sea of books, folders and lose pieces of paper reaching up to my ankles.

In the midst of all this chaos, lay a small girl still dress in her uniform.

"Tsukiko-chan?"

I whispered her name to reconfirm my suspicions. What was she doing here at night anyway?

"Uuu… that hurt… huh? Ko-Ko- Kotori-san! Wh- Wh- What are you doing here?"

Tsukiko had managed to pull herself from mess and was staring at me confused and obviously flustered.

Gaaa! She's just so cute! The onee-san gene in me was starting to kick in.

"Are you ok? Did you injure yourself?"

"Yes yes! I'm ok. You just surprised me that's all. See, nothing to worry about." Tsukiko started rotating her arms rapidly trying to prove her point.

"Ok ok. I get it already. You don't have to swing your arms around already. Come on let's start clearing up." Reaching for the nearest pile, I started stacking them into more organized piles.

Tsukiko must have realized how embarrassing she looked seeing that her cheeks had flushed to another shade of red as she quickly scrambled to assist me with the tiding up.

"So what are you doing here so late at night Tsukiko-chan?" I finally took the chance to ask after she had calmed down.

"It's for the Student Counsel. The dead line for the club budgets, track meet and indention of equipment is coming soon… so I'm… staying over to finish the work. It's more efficient that way."

So that would explain the dark eyelids and slouching posture that she wore today. She must have been burning the midnight oil.

"What about the other members? I mean if you all put your efforts together I'm sure you would be able to meet the deadlines?" I carelessly said. "If there is just too much work I could help you guys out even if it's just a little."

"Umm…" Tsukiko shyly raised her hand to interrupt her voice barely a whisper. "I'm the only member…"

"Huh?"

I could not keep the surprise from my voice.

"Tsukiko-chan just to clarify, how long have you been staying here?"

"Since the start of the year…" came a fearful reply.

"WHAT THE HELL! I could no longer restrain my emotions from bursting out. THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THIS! LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE A MESS! GO HOME ALREADY!"

*Sniff*

The small sobbing figure on the ground pulled me back from my insane rampage.

"All… all I wanted was for everyone to be happy…" she whispered between hicks.

Sighing I slipped my hands under her ribs. Gently squeezing my chest onto her small back.

"It's ok… it's ok… you did nothing wrong" I cooed remembering all those times that Yukimura-san had done this to me.

All those time when mother had punished me for not being good enough. For running away when I faced problems and how weak I was because of that. Seeing Tsukiko trying so hard made me remember just why I came here: to run away.

I did not possess the strength to carry on in this house of mine so I ran away… I'm weak… so weak that I'd even forgotten about.

"Kotori-san?"

"Yes?" I replied my eyes closed still holding her tightly.

"You're crying…"

Huh? I finally realized the small teardrops dripping down on to Tsukiko's cheek.

"Ah I'm sorry. It's nothing to worry about. I replied hastily wiping off my tears. "So what's there to do? Come on I'll help."

"You… you would help me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's get this all done quickly ok."

"Thank… thank you."

For once since I met her today did Tsukiko finally show me her smile. Seriously speaking, it took my breath away. Though those memories within me have started stirring restlessly again, seeing that smile washed my doubts away even if it was just a second.

"Umm… Kotori-san… it might be a little late for me to ask this question but why did you come back to school?"

…

Oh shit.

I am so dead.


	9. Chapter 9 - Moonlight Legend

C9 - Moonlight Legend

_All that I worked for, all that I strived for. It was all for you. And it came time for you to leave. Why do I continue living knowing that the path I tread only leads to despair. _

**One year ago. ****St. Chronica High School Division.**

They say high school is a time to change. For better or for worse we would surge ahead in new directions. But coming from the middle school division, I feel nothing's changed.

I walk through the same gates that had been there even before I was born. I see the same people who had been with me since forever. To me it's just another day at school. Nothing more, nothing less.

That is until today…

"Aniki! What is the meaning of this?"I could not hold back the anger in my voice.

"Hmmm? From today onwards you are part of the student council. Well it seems that no one was capable enough to join us so I thought how about inviting my cute little sister."

Yes. This was my brother, Sato Kenichi, the student council president who had thoughtlessly conscripted his younger sister into something troublesome.

"You of all people should know better than to ask me to join you. I'm careless, uncoordinated and forgetful. I have no right to stand beside the esteemed members of your student council."

"You forgot to mention antisocial Tsuki-chan." Sato contributed easily to my growing list of flaws. "But all those problems aside, I want you to work for me. I mean seriously can you believe all those applicants would quit within a week of joining. Did we really set our standards too high? Ah whatever. If they can't keep up than they have no right to stay."

Brother kept rambling on but the rest was just useless jargon.

For me that was the beginning of a new chapter of my live. For once could I break free from the monotony of my daily life and hopefully, just hopefully change for the better.

I could not be more wrong.

The student council was as I had expected it to be: filled with bishonens of all types. Little wonder then that they received the most number of (female) applicants requesting to join them. However the job was not all it was cracked up to be. Brother and the other members worked them hard and within the first day, those who were only after the reverse harem setting easily dropped out in the dozens.

Brother had always been a genius at dealing with people and to be able to gather so many competent seniors only made it harder for the junior levels to enter this sacred group. Maybe it was due to this that the entire second year population had long since given up on joining them and made do with just squealing whenever they walk by.

What was left was a group of highly efficient third years with no successor for the next school year. I believed that brother was getting desperate when he asked me to join. At that time I was self depressed at my own incompetence when compared to my brother. He had everything. Grades, looks and personality.

I on the other hand had far less. While my grades could be considered on par with him, I lacked the most important attribute to be popular. I was too shy for my own good, never confident in my looks and while I had some acquaintances from middle school, I always too quiet for them to become friends.

It always went:

"Top marks again Tsukiko-san? Wow I wish I could be like that!"

"Haha, no way you could. I mean you don't study at all."

"You caught me… Ah whatever lets go and sing our hearts out. Want to join us Tsukiko-san?"

"There's no way she would want to join commoners like us. She has better things to do right Tsukiko?"

At these times I would usually nod or hide behind an excuse to leave. I had always stood behind brother since young and even now I'm still too weak to stand up for myself.

But standing beside brother and my fellow members I was compelled to work hard. If anything it was to catch up to these shining lights.

While student council work was no walk in the park, the atmosphere that my seniors generated was always a cheerful one. I enjoyed working with them and the days easily passed by.

Looking back again I was disillusioned.

Distracted by what was in front of me, I had neglected to see that I had lost something. The females of my grade stared ignoring me, jealous. To the males, I was an unreachable presence. A goddess protected by the six males of the student council. (It was no reverse harem I can assure you.)

All good times must come to an end – the final day of school, graduation of my seniors.

I returned to the room. Once filled with the sounds of laughter now silent and with a stillness that come with the setting sun. Kira had taken charge of the farewell speech with me standing behind him shivering. My first duty as president and I outsourced it to my fiancé. Some president I am…

"Beautiful isn't it, this room at sunset."

I turned to face my brother. So he had come to enjoy the final moments of his high school life in the room he had so much enjoyed being in.

A moment of silence followed as we stared out at the students leaving down the well worn pathway to the front gate.

"So my time is finally over huh." Brother sighed, staring at some unknown object in the distance. "Now it's up to you to maintain the pride and honor of the student council. To shoulder the burden of the entire student's smiles so, are you ready for it? Even if you're not, well, too bad. Hahaha."

Brother laughed warily. There he goes again, leaving me with more burdens than I could possible handle. I guess I've got nothing to complain about. After all, I've always been dragged along at his pace.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that I called some SKET from that childhood friend of yours. He seems rather busy so don't expect too much from him. If you truly need help, go recruit more members. You've lasted this far. I truly hope you find someone who is as hardworking as you."

Those were the last words of Sato Kenichi, soon to be known as the legendary sugar prince.

With the departure of my brother and the entire student council, the new school year soon rolled in.

What was once work done by many became done by one.

I had no time to think about recruitment while settling the mountains of paperwork that came with the new semester. Those were the first of many nights that I slept over in school. At first it was just occasionally but as the days progressed it became more frequent. It was Sister Maria that had been so kind as to allow me to do this. Without it our fast paced school life would have stalled long ago.

It amazed me at how quickly I disintegrated. My complexion worsened, dark rings formed around my eyes and I had barely enough energy to keep me going through class. The teachers only saw a girl who was studying too much and told me to relax more but with no assistance from the students or them (they always had some excuse) no solution was found. Eventually even they started to glaze over the fact that there was a zombie in their class as long as her grades did not drop.

Applicants to the student council came and went easily (the fastest being less than an hour). By the second week of school, the first years had already settled into their clubs and I had the club budget allocation on my hands. By now I no longer had time to go home as soon as lessons were over so begun my work as president.

With that the student council had become notorious for being insanely stressful and the president a hikikomori. All social presentations were now handled by Kira with me somewhere supporting from the shadows.

I believe it was Ranko-san who had coined the names the Sparkling Prince and the Moonlight Princess describing our relationship in her articles. Kira seemed rather pleased with it and so I just tagged along. After all it meant nothing to me.

And so time stood still again.

That is until I met that girl.

You could say it was not the dreamiest of conditions but I could not get that face out of my mind. Her jet black eyes and hair and standing tall like a prince extending her helping hand towards me.

Our second meeting was that night on the same day I met her. She had stormed through the door of my room and while I embarrassed myself sending paper all over the place, she calmly sorted them out for me. I never felt this way before. My heart was pounding and when she remembered why she came here for; her reaction was just so cute…

Mikazuki Kotori.

Maybe, just maybe she would be the one to help me forge a new path.


	10. Chapter 10 - News Flash

The final bell rang to what could be called the most tiring day in a long while. (Ok I admit. Cliché opening but I'm too tired to think of anything better.)

Stifling a yawn, I swiped whatever was on my desk into the bad, threw it over my shoulder and pressed on to the student council room.

Kira was off for another day citing the need to recover from jet lag so classes were less… hectic. But for now Tsukiko was my main priority.

It had taken the majority of last night, but thanks to her, I had maliciously managed to finish the assignment and escape the jaws of death. Seriously, Kotomine-sensei is no pushover when it comes to forgetting homework.

With that incident over and done with, I could focus my attention on forcing that girl to go home and get a good night's rest. However, stuck to the student council room door was a note:

**Dear Mikazuki Kotori-sama,**

**I am truly sorry for being unable to pass you this message in person and have thus resorted to writing you this humble note.**

**I have been called to a teacher's conference to discuss some matters and would not be returning to the room anytime soon. Owing to this situation, I am unable to keep our previous agreement and would humbly ask of you to not be upset over this matter.**

**My sincerest apologies,**

**Sato Tsukiko**

Even in writing, Tsukiko was as polite and awkward as always. But seeing that the doors were locked, I was left hanging with nothing to do (Well I'm not giving up that easily!).

I should find a spot to rest while waiting for Tsukiko…

Wait a second.

I sighed wearily. Well I guess it was time to pay a visit to THAT person…

"Enter."

Those words came through the door before I even knocked.

Taking a deep breath, I entered into the darkness for the room. With the curtains drawn, glass screen bookshelves lining both sides and a running desktop providing the only illumination, it felt more like a library than the clubroom of the newspaper club.

"Have a seat."

The voice came from the hentai staring at me from across the foldable table in the middle of the room. When I mean hentai, I'm talking about the red-tinted spectacle, white gloved, fingers intertwined partially covering an eerie grin with elbows resting on the table, Ranko Misaki.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"A simple matter really. Where else could you go when Tsukihime is at the meeting. An open book with the key written on your face is always the easiest to read Kotori-chan."

Misaki's deadpan voice was even creepier than usual. How should I put it… it was not really the atmosphere of the room but more of the serious tone of voice that made me tremble.

"I believe you are looking for this."

Misaki slid a brown paper folder across the table before returning to her pose staring at me. On the title was Tsukiko's name and picture fastened with a metal paperclip. This is starting to feel more like a hard-boiled detective's office than a library… complete with impractically spinning overhead fan though strangely it was cello music in the background as opposed to the saxophone that came from hidden speakers.

Easing into the foldable chair that was placed (conveniently?) in front of me, I scanned through the thick bundle of documents inside.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Was Misaki's immediate reply. "What you are seeking is in these documents. Of course I've taken the liberty to omit any sensitive information. After all _Human Instrumentality Project_s are no easy feats. Especially for the student council."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. You would understand in time. But for now. I believe it is your time to go. The folder would always be here for your reference, so don't worry about it. After all you can't keep the princess waiting."

I left the unmoving Misaki to her fantasies and proceeded back to the student council room where as the prophet had said, had the familiar sound of paper rustling coming from within.

*Crash*

…

She did it again. Is knocking on the door so scary that you would knock down stacks of documents every time someone does it? I mean I can relate if I it was like last night but it's not even past six!

"Kotori-san! I thought you went home."

"I said this before Tsukiko-chan. I'm here to help you. Let's just say I'm selfish and want to help ok?" I smiled while picking up the papers scattered all over the room, trying to reassure Tsukiko that it was all right.

"Tha- thank you…"

So we settled to doing whatever you'd imagine student council members do. With me trying my best to catch up with the Tsukiko's pace. With one hand on the stamp and the other a pen she swept through whatever was on the "In" pile and dumped it into the "Out" one in a matter of seconds. All the time being flushed red and occasionally glancing up shyly at me.

By the time I had noticed it was already dark.

"Shall we take a break here?"

"Yeah sure."

I slumped back onto my chair my mind numb from the amount of information processed while an unfazed Tsukiko went to prepare some tea.

"Oi, Ki-chan I'm back. Mom wants you to eat with us so I'm here to dra-"

Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me but the person that had slammed the door open looked like a certain someone that I faintly recall…

Tsukiko on the other hand had no other reaction than to look up from her tea pot and reply that she was busy.

Wait. So knocking on the door was enough to cause a nervous breakdown but slamming open the door did nothing to her! What the hell…

That pause in the sentence was when he saw me and froze. I'm guessing our minds would be buffeting at the moment.

"EHHH!"

This time it was the both of us who shouted. Night two of the Tsukiko-arc and I'm thrown into more situations.

Great.

Just great.

* * *

Ya~hoo

Misaki-des Its good to be back! Did everyone like my super cool impersonation? Here's a hint: I am the leader of nerves pulling the strings of those who think they are doing the same to me. Have fun and gokigenyo.

Misaki Ranko :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Familiar Face

11 chapters in and finally another familiar face shall make an appearance. How will this turn out? Well, even I'm not too sure myself…

Starting where we left off the last time, I'm sitting in the student council room staring at what would be my employer who had for the past few days been absent. Going by what he had carelessly said coming through the door, it not that hard to make logical assumptions.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline Oba-sama's invitation. As you can see, I have work that needs to be done." Tsukiko seamlessly sliced the tension building between the desk and door.

Was it just me or did Tsukiko just reply to Kira in a rather offhanded manner? Even those usually downcast and shadowed eyes showed no sign of hesitance to shoot down Kira's request.

"Come on Tsukiko, Mother is worried about you. Just tell the teachers that you could not finish it in time. I'm sure they would forgive you."

Ok, maybe I can accept that Tsukiko and Kira had known each other for some time to speak so casually to each other but did KIra just change his tone of voice just because I was around? Ahhh! I should have spent more time reading Misaki's report. Just what is going on between these two!

"Umm… maybe I should leave you two alone…"

"NO! Our conversion was just finished."

Both replied in perfect synchronization. What was that called again? Ah yes, stereo.

This conversion was starting to go into unnatural realms with both giving small eye movements and twitchy expressions. Correct me if I'm just too self-conscious but were some of their gestures directed at me?

Is this the legendary "telepathic conversations" that close friends share? Ah how blessed I am to see one in action. Though, I feel as if I'm gradually being pushed further out of the loop. Getting more depressed by the second here.

I mean is it common for friends to be able to do this? I mean really I see it all the time in anime but is it really something that anyone who has known you well enough can pull off?

…

Fine. After all it's all my fault for not having anything more than casual acquaintances. Come to think of it, I don't really know anyone my age until I enrolled into this school. I could blame it on mother but… if anything I was still not outgoing or rebellious enough to resist.

Ahh whatever. With their exchange reaching what seemed to be a conclusion, I pulled myself form my cycle of self-loathing back into reality. (I know, I know I do this too often. But hey, it's an internal monolog. Spare me.)

"I assume you would have no further objections? Well than let's go. The car is already outside." Kira's tone was that of no refusal. "Oh yeah, you are also invited Kotori. It seems that Mother wishes to meet you and your aunt as well." He added almost as if it was an afterthought.

"Very well you win."

Tsukiko sighed gathering whatever paper that lay around her and with fluid motions slid them into a briefcase that had miraculously appeared from the depths of papers under her side of the table. Seeing where this was going, I tried to do the same. Well if Tsukiko was going to work then so was I. For some odd reason I just can't leave this girl alone.

"It's ok Kotori-san, you don't have to worry about work. This is just some leftovers that require the approval of the chairwoman."

It seemed that Tsukiko had reverted back to her shy and soft voice when she was talking to me. Why is there such a difference in attitude to me and Kira! I demand equal rights! (Just kidding…)

Well let's put that aside for now and focus on what Kira had instructed. Excusing myself from Tsukiko, I slipped out for the room to make my call.

Two rings was all it took for Kobato to answer.

"Um Aunt Kobato, the chairwoman has invit-"

I had no chance to finish with the sound of the phone being dropped on the ground and the rapid scampering of feet fading away. There might have been a scream but I just hope it was my imagination.

What just happened? Did Kobato get kidnapped? What am I to do? I mean she could be call right. I mean what if she had just left the kettle on and forgot to shut it off? Or maybe she just slipped and fell… oh my, that was bad in its own way as well. What should I do? What should I do?

The screaming of Kobato's name brought a rather terrified Tsukiko to my side. Only after multiple reassurances that nothing was wrong did she finally give in and went to the front gate.

It took another frantic five minutes of speed dialing the same number before someone picked up.

"Your aunt is safe for now but if you want to keep it that way go to the Kashiwazaki estate as soon as possible or else."

The prerecorded vocaloid was cut as abruptly as it started. Well since the place that it wanted me to go to was the same as my intended destination, I should step on it double time.

Sliding into the black sedan I was greeted by Tsukiko's concerned expression. Kira on the other hand looked as if he did not give a damn. Natural considering that he had not been there when it happened.

"Everyone is here Aoi. You may move off now."

I'm sure that by now most would think I would be in hysteria by now and truthfully I am. It's just not that easy to place into words. I can go on describing all my numerous ticks but that would take forever. So for now I'll leave it be.

The trip to the Kashiwazaki residence was uneventful with Kira and Tsukiko both in their own respective worlds, either staring out the window or flipping through documents. That left little space for conversion starting and if I had to say fueled my worry.

I dashed out the moment the car reached our destination straight into something soft. I'm going on a hint to say you can guess what I would be referring to. And I was not disappointed. A pair of large breast tacked onto an old lady. One would expect some sort of sagging after reaching that age but that elasticity really did made me jealous.

Her once blonde hair, now turning a magnificent silver held together with a blue butterfly hair clip, made her look like fairy from an old picture book. Seeing her made me remember why I was so desperate in coming here. The lady in front of me (excluding the breast size) was almost a clone of Kobato. Just who is she.

"I'm back mother."

"It nice to see you again Oba-sama."

It seems that the night is young and i have no idea how it's going to end.

Good luck me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Settling In

"That was a brilliant dinner as one would expect from the Kashiwazaki family."

Kobato finished wiping her mouth placing the white napkin down onto the table with the elegance befitting her job as an actress.

"So, would you mind unchaining these shackles off me and let my niece and I go home now?"

Yeah.

That was the situation I am in now. On one side I had Kobato's legs shackled to the hard rosewood chair with the other side taken by a rather tipsy Maria who as usual was complaining about the sisters again. At the head of the sat our hosts – the chairwoman and her son (in other words my benefactor and self called employer). Tsukiko had managed to slip out unnoticed as soon as she finished her greetings and meal under the watchful eye of Kira leaving me with these bunch of weirdoes.

So here I am in this rather awaked situation. But jabs at my plight aside, I have to say the chairwoman really looks like Kobato's sister (breast aside).

"But it's late Kobato-chawn. Please stay over for the night. I mean you wouldn't want to trouble my poor maids by asking them to drive you guys back right? Come on, think about it. You could sleep together with Sena-oneesan again. The chairwoman swooned over Kobato unfazed by her tone of voice.

So this person was the _meat_ that Mother told me about. As first impressions go she was what I would imagine if someone asked me to describe a rich foreign housewife. Blond hair, blue eyes, a nice rack and look young for her age. So when I first met the person that Mother had constantly bitched about, well I admit that I thought that Mother was over exaggerating. How could someone like her be an obsessive and melodramatic bitch.

Second impressions onwards… I no longer doubt Mother's eye for people. She hit the mark on just about everything. No wonder why she cut off any form of contact with the chairwoman the moment I was born. What would have happened to me if I had met Kira at a younger age…

It was a good thing that the chairwoman had no interest in me giving me only a few courteous questions. Her main focus had been thankfully (?) on Maria. Kira on the other hand had lots to instructions as to what he required when he returned to school the next week. So two different conversations (make that three if we included Maria's ranting) concluded with where I am now.

"I will do no such thing Sena. Let me go this instant or I would hate you for life!"

"Ah Kobato-chawn is such a Tsundere. Fine… If that's what you want. Aoi."

With Kobato finally freed from captivity, Maria fast asleep with her face planted down onto her plate of half-eaten food and Tsukiko nowhere to be found, I don't think we were in the right shape to return home. Kobato must have realized this seeing her face turn dark (mostly likely due to fear for her chastity).

Sighing she resigned herself to her fate. "Very well, Sena. You win. I shall stay the night. But if you do anything…" The treat that Kobato left fell on deaf ears with the delighted chairwoman as she carried Maria out. Using that as my cue, I followed my aunt and her friend out.

As one would expect from a rich household the mansion was really big with long corridors and stairs. The history of this house seemed to be quite a long one from the time seeing that his mother grew up here and my parents seemed to also be regular visitors here before I was born. To Kobato, this may well be her idea of hell though. Nevertheless she had flawless led me to her room and with my help eased Maria into bed.

"Remember to lock the door and chain it ok." Kobato had worriedly warned me as she led me to my room. "You never know what the Kashiwazaki family may do to you if they are fond of you. Your parents had their fair share of troubles too…"

Bidding good night to Kobato I entered what I could describe as a hotel suite complete with bathroom facilities. The good news was there was a familiar face with paper scattered around her in organized chaos.

"Welcome back Kotori-san. I'm sorry for all the mess. I'll tidy it up immediately."

It seemed not knocking prevents accidents.

Helping Tsukiko shift the documents off the bed and checking that the door was locked and chained, I settled in for the night. Even the workaholic Tsukiko snuggled in beside me using my arm as a pillow.

"Umm, Tsukiko?"

No use. She was already fast asleep her light breathing creasing my skin. Oh well, good night then.

"AHHHH! Get out you Mad Woman!"

It seems that this is going to be a long night…


End file.
